Everything With You
by sugar-wolf
Summary: High school is a time for change. Sometimes for the worse, but usually for the better. Daiken, Takari, and a little Taito. I swear the story is better than the summary.


A/N: Fanfiction, how long has it been? It's been a while since I've updated with a story, particularly a _long _story. I usually write Taito, but I love Daiken too. But there will be slight Taito in this fic. And Takari as well.

So a little explanation about Miyako: in the series, she's a year older than Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken, so that would make her a second year in high school, while the rest of them are first years.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Everything With You

Chapter 1: First Day

It was the first day of high school and, naturally, Daisuke Motomiya was excited.

It was a little after the entrance ceremony and Daisuke was eagerly awaiting to be in the presence of his best friends, Hikari Yagami, Miyako Inoue, and Takeru Takaishi. He was hoping against hope that they would all be in the same homeroom but by the large size and diversity of the freshmen class, it looked really unlikely.

"Yo," Daisuke said, stopping a pair of first year girls. "Have you guys seen a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes? Kinda tall and skinny?"

"Yeah, he's in our homeroom!" one of the girls replied.

"Can you get him for me?" Daisuke asked.

The girl beamed. "Sure!" And she left with her friend and a couple seconds later, Daisuke saw his best friend, Takeru Takaishi, walking toward him, looking very mature and yet still youthful in his high school uniform.

"Dude, what's up?" Takeru said, giving Daisuke a high-five.

"Nothing much man, but damn, guess we're not in the same homeroom," Daisuke said with a slight frown.

"I know, but we can always hang out after school. Have you seen Hikari or Miyako yet?"

Right on cue, the two boys heard a loud "Takeru! Daisuke!" from behind. They wheeled around and saw Hikari and Miyako walking toward them. Miyako was a year older than them, so she had already started at Odaiba High. Daisuke noticed that she looked really different without her spectacles. That spring, her parents had finally let her get contact lenses. Her violet hair was still the same length, and it shone quite beautifully under the fluorescent light. Hikari's brown hair had grown a little longer, and she had pinned it back simply with two barrettes. She had the same twinkling ruby eyes and sweet smile. Daisuke found himself going slightly pink as he stared at the two girls. Since when did they get so…

"You guys look…different," Takeru observed as he gazed at his two friends.

"Way to say hello Takeru," Miyako replied.

"Um, no, I just meant that you guys don't look the way you normally do," Takeru explained.

Hikari tilted her head questioningly. "What do you mean? And are you okay? Your face is kinda pink."

"He's probably still used to seeing you in your middle school uniform," Miyako said. "Oi, Daisuke, what's up with you? You look stupider than you normally do."

"Shut up Miyako," Daisuke retorted. "I was just thinking about how different high school really is."

"I know what you mean, it's really easy to get lost in a place like this," Hikari said, gazing around the hallway.

"You'll get used to it in no time!" Miyako said. "Anyway, I'm so glad that you guys managed to get into Odaiba High! You don't know how it was like being here my first year without you three!" She ushered her friends in for a group hug. "By the way, are any of you in the same homeroom?"

"I'm in the same as Takeru," Hikari said, smiling at the blonde. Takeru's face suddenly got redder.

"What about you Daisuke?" Miyako asked.

"I'm not with them," Daisuke said.

"That's really too bad," Miyako said. "And I know that I won't be in any of your homerooms 'cause I'm a second year!"

_Ding! Dong!_

"That's the bell! You three should get going!" Miyako said. "We should eat lunch together! Meet me in the cafeteria later okay? See you guys!"

They all said good-bye but as Daisuke gazed at Hikari and Takeru's retreating forms, he felt a little sad watching them go. Daisuke was very much aware of Takeru's crush on Hikari, and by the way Hikari seemed to be gazing and smiling at Takeru that morning, it looked like the two were on their way to something deeper. Seeing that made him happy, but he also felt a little lonely.

_High school is a time for change_, his older sister had told him. _Don't be surprised by it._

But when Daisuke thought about himself, he really didn't see much of a change. He was still the same bubbly, spunky, and soccer-playing freak he always was.

_Maybe the changes will come later, _he thought. _And I hope they're for the better._

He entered his homeroom and saw more than a dozen boys and girls, talking and getting to know one another. He sighed. There was no one in the classroom he seemed to know, and there was also no one in the classroom who didn't seem to be in the middle of a conversation…except for a boy sitting by himself, gazing outside the window.

Daisuke stared curiously at the boy. He had blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He seemed to be gazing out the window with a lonely, far-off look on his face. Daisuke wondered why he was the only one who wasn't in an active conversation with someone. Well, he certainly could change that.

"Hello," Daisuke said, making his way toward the boy.

The boy tore his eyes away from the window and looked at Daisuke.

"Eh?"

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya. And you are?" Daisuke said, extending his hand for a shake.

For some strange reason, the boy's face turned pink, and his hand shook slightly when he shook Daisuke's. Daisuke didn't understand what the boy was nervous about. He wasn't a very intimidating person.

"Ken Ichijouji," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you Ken," Daisuke said, taking the seat next to him. "So, what are you interested in?"

"Um, well," Ken said. "I play soccer."

"Oh cool!" Daisuke said, smiling widely. What were the odds that he would meet another soccer player in his homeroom? "I play soccer too! How long have you been playing?"

"Since elementary school," Ken replied.

"Me too! Are you gonna try out for our school's soccer team?" Daisuke asked.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know."

"I am! You should too! Hey, maybe we should try out together!" Daisuke said, winking.

But before the two boys could continue their conversation, their homeroom teacher finally graced the room with her presence.

"Good morning class, and welcome to Odaiba High," she said, smiling at them. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Yanari-sensei. Now before we start talking about what I expect from you, let me just talk a little about Odaiba High and review our school's values…"

While Yanari-sensei went on and on about school rules and educational policies, Daisuke sneaked a glance at Ken. It looked like his new friend didn't find Yanari-sensei's speech interesting either for he had continued to stare outside the window., that faraway look still in his eyes.

_Ken Ichijouji_…_I don't know why, but his name sounds really familiar to me._

To be continued.

A/N: Let's hope I finish this story. Please review!


End file.
